What lurks in the shadows
by DaniiKIDDD
Summary: Jennifer believes that monsters lurk in the shadows. By day she's Jennifer, a student at Willow Springs High school but by night she's Red, a movie store clerk who's obsessed with monster movies. What happens when she meets Jerry? I suck at summaries!
1. Ex best friends and hot new neighbors

**(A/N: Be kind my fellow writers, this is my first ever fan fiction and I know this is a little short and maybe a little crappy but I kind of rushed it and I didn't know how to end this chapter. So, please be kind. I'm going off the 2011 Fright Night because I absolutely love David Tennant and Colin Farrell.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night or Jerry the vampire, but if I did... anyway... don't sue me for having a little test drive!**

~ 1 ~

_Welcome to Fright Night with Peter Vincent…._

An eerie voice echoed through the video store as people piled in to see the new DVD of Peter Vincent, the vampire killer extraordinaire in action. In the first row sat Ed and Adam, my two best friends, their eyes glued to the large television as flashes of the scenes flew across the screen.

I unfortunately had to work so I couldn't run down there with my best friends and drool of the monster-y goodness, but sometimes working at a video store had its perks. Like, as soon as the DVD came out, I called dibs on a free copy. So, later tonight Ed, Adam and I will be sitting in front of my father's large plasma screen T.V with a big bowl of popcorn while we watch vampires get slaughtered. To say my life rules is an understatement!

"I can't fucking wait. This is going to be hella awesome" Ed exclaimed as the preview finished and people began to slink back to what they were doing. Both Adam and Ed looked like they were going to pee their pants from excitement and it actually made me giggle like a little school girl.

"Settle, petal. It's just a show. If you get any more excited, I might be mopping up your insides for the rest of the night."

"Oh come on, Red. As if you're not as excited to see this as we are. You're like the Hitchcock of vampires and crap like that. This is practically porn for you" Ed pointed out, while Adam nodded his head ferociously. Okay, so maybe I am a little geeky when it came to vampires. I pretty much owned nearly every good vampire film ever made and have my own website dedicated to them, but I wouldn't go as far as calling me Hitchcock of vampire films. It was quite the compliment.

"Fine. I am a little excited to see Peter Vincent in all his glory. That man knows how to wear a pair of leather pants!"

"Ugh…" both Adam and Ed let out groan of disgust before moving away from the counter at which I worked and began to browse through the selection of horror films we stocked. As I was scanning in some new material, the doorbell to the store rang and I could hear the bitchy giggles of none other than Amy Peterson, in tow behind her was my ex-best friend Charley Brewster.

While Amy and Charley were walking around the store, Ed, Adam and I shared a quick glance at each other before eyeing them suspiciously. Why were they here? There are practically three video stores in a two block radius but they decided to choose the one I worked in? Something fishy is definitely stinking up the air here.

After about an hour of hearing them giggling and watching them swap spit in the romance section, they finally decided to choose a movie and come over.

"Oh, hello Jennifer, I didn't know you were working tonight" Amy said in a sickly sweet voice as she gave me her best innocent smile, but I saw right through it like I had Clark Kent's X-ray vision.

"I work every night" I snapped before snatching the stupid romance films out of her hand and began to scan them while glaring daggers at Amy's blonde head. Charley just have me one of his famous 'I'm sorry' half smiles before turning his attention to the idiotic bobble head he has for a girlfriend.

All I kept thinking was jumping over this counter and chocking that dumb bitch to death. I mean, if anyone could get away with murder it would be me. I watch so many crime movies that I know what and not to do. But I was a little more civilised and I just handed her the movies before giving them a half-hearted smile, turning my attention back to my chipped nail polish.

So I should sum a few things up. First of all, Charley Brewster used to be Ed, Adam and my best friend but when he started dating Amy, he just ditched us. He wouldn't return our phone calls or text and eventually we stopped trying. It was obvious that Charley didn't want to hang around a bunch of 'Nerds.' At school he'd be this egotistical jerk like that scum of a friend he called Mark but at home he was the Charley we used to play pretend fighting in back yard. I just wish we could go back to the time were nothing mattered except comics, movies and superheros.

My shift ended about an hour after the run in with Charley. All the way home Ed wouldn't stop complaining about what an ass Charley's turned into and how we should have an intervention so we could go back to that time, but I knew that no matter how hard we tried, Charley wasn't coming back. He's grown up and even though I hate what he's grown into, I'm proud to say that he WAS once my best friend.

"I just don't understand how he could ditch us like that, ya know?" Ed exclaimed as we pulled up to my house which just so happens to be a door down from Charley. Even though the rest of the block has identical houses, ours was the only one with painted purple garage doors (Thanks to me!)

"It's not that big of a deal, Edward. If Charley wants to be that person, then let him be. In the end, he'll finally realize that his real friends were the ones he ditched" I explained while grabbing some of Adam and Ed's stuff from the back. Ed just rolled his eyes and went inside, leaving me to lock up the car and grab the DVD's.

"No, it's fine. I'll carry all of your crap inside…" I muttered as I tried to close the doors of my mother's beat up old mini-van that I now own. Just as I was about to put all the stuff down the trunk door closed and some of weight in my arms disappeared. I looked up and standing there was a really tall handsome man (Well, to me anyway) with raven black hair that contrasted well with his glowing pale skin, in his arms were Ed's and Adam's sleeping bags and the DVD's we hired.

"Where do you want it?" he asked, his voice deep and his dark eyes burning into my own. It was like my leg were glued to the spot and my mouth was sewn shut because all that would come out of my mouth was pants of air. After dealing with people all day, you'd expect me to be passed the whole selective mutism but this guy was like 'whoa' hot. I've never seen anyone like him before. It was like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"Uh, follow me…" I whispered before slowly walking towards the front door which was left open. As I stepped inside, the guy stopped and looked at the door with frustration. When I didn't hear footsteps behind me, I turned to see him standing right outside the doorway.

"I'm a little old fashioned."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please, come in" I said with a polite smile, waving my arm in front me as I beckoned him inside. He gave me a half smile and followed me into the living room where both Adam and Ed were browsing through my comic collection that sat in my own bookcase next to the stairs.

When Ed turned around he let out a high-pitched squeal, his eyes widening as he watched the man walk over to the couch and prop the sleeping bags on the floor next to the rest of the stuff. Adam just stood there, his mouth agape and his skin almost as white as the strangers.

"And they say chivalry is dead. Thank you…" I stopped talking when I realized I never caught the guy's name. In fact I didn't know anything about this guy and I invited him into my home even though I promised my dad I wouldn't. For all I know this guy could be a fucking psycho killer and I just gave him an open invitation to kill both of my friends and myself.

"Jerry. I moved into the old Perryman house" he said, a polite smile on his face. Like before I could tell his smile was faked. I go to school with some of the most fakest girls around so I kind of know when someone's playing pretend. He held out his pale hand which I hesitantly placed mine inside and by the sudden touch, a spark shot though our connected skin and down my spine, his hand cool against my own.

"Oh, awesome. I'm Jennifer and these two goons behind me are Ed and Adam" I smiled, motioning to the two boys who were too busy staring at Jerry with horrified expressions. Ever have the feeling your best friends were keeping something from you? That's what I'm feeling right now as I stared at the two with a frown. Did they know something about Jerry that I didn't?

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer" he replied in his dark, seductive voice that was like a sirens song, calling me to him. I wanted to touch him, just to see if he was real and not made out of marble like he seemed. He grabbed my small, delicate hand in his own before placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

It took everything I had not to melt right there, to turn into a bubbling puddle like the wicked witch of the west in Wizard of Oz. A beautiful man was standing in my living room, as far as I know this must be dream. This sort of thing doesn't happen to a girl like me.

"Thanks again for bringing that stuff inside."

"Not a problem. I'll let you get back to your movie night. See ya' around, Jennifer" With that he walked out of the living room and as soon as I heard the door slam behind him, I turned to Ed and Adam who hadn't said a thing since Jerry came inside.

"What the frek, you guys? Did your manners fly out the window or something?"

"You—never mind. Just put the fucking movie on" Ed muttered before jumping on the couch followed by Adam, who I noticed hasn't said anything all night. I mean, Adam's the silent type but he usually puts his two cents in when it's needed.

After I set up the movie and made some butter popcorn, I plopped down on the couch next to Adam, ready for some vampire-y goodness but no matter how hard I tried to focus on the people getting slaughtered, my mind kept wondering back to that pale, tank-top clad guy that lives next door.

**(A/N: So what did you think? Remember to review, it gives me wings! Oh, and there's a photo of Jennifer on my profile :) Leave love, bitches.)**


	2. Author's note and thank you

Oh my vampire, you guys! I already have three reviews and story alerts which is ABSOULTELY amazing. I actually cried and told my dad, I've never seen him so proud in my life! All I do is write and I've never had the courage to upload any, but when I do you amazing people tell me to continue and you love my story.

So, this is a thank you. For giving me the confidences to upload more stories and continue on. I know that most people don't really thank people on here, but I want to be the exception.

I love you guys! And a BIG thank you to all who reviewed and alerted my story. I would never have been able to continue writing without you guys.

I still can't believe it. Someone wants to read my stories that I know aren't the best and want to know how it ends. Wow… just wow.


End file.
